Author's Hard Wall
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. Full Summary and warnings inside, Rate for later chapters. Request fic
1. Chapter 1

****

Arashi: This is in fact a request for Darkangel048 who want a writer Joey type of fic. Most of the ideas other then the writer Joey is completely my idea and full reign in it since to many roam and fit for this plot. Not exactly sure how this will turn out other then having parts of other fics I've uploaded in it as if Joey's writing them with similar or different names. Thought I'll clear that part up in the beginning.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who I'm debating between a few names who won't quite make an appearance for another chapter or two.

Warnings-Au, oc, sexual situation, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Author's Hard Wall

* * *

Chapter 1- Good bye Japan and losers

Waiting for his name to be call up for his high school Diploma, Seto Kaiba nearly yawn out of being bored. He finds himself with mix emotions of the prospect of leaving Domino High. He despises the idea of having mix emotions and consider them a nuisances until he deems them necessary. He nearly sigh with relief at the sound of his name being called. He goes to the stage hearing the cheers of Mokuba and Noa reach his ears. He gives a small smile that it nearly surprise Yugi and his little group of friends.

He sits back down not even bother listening to the other names. Why should he remember them? He's most likely not going to see them again other then high school reunions. He thinks over the conversation he had with Noa who want to stay in Domino while both Mokuba and him go to the states. The green-hair teen offer to keep an eye on the Japan office that got him to agree. Mokuba couldn't help but look heart after they heard Noa's choice to stay.

The sound of the mutt's name being call surprise him. So he did graduate after all. His heart begins to drum in his chest mouth drying up. He shakes his head pushing all of the new feelings out of his mind. Who would have thought he would. He smirks slightly ignoring his beating heart he couldn't help but wonder what will happen to the blond now.

He snorts not understanding why he's suddenly caring for the blond. What he does in his life is none of his business. He gets thrown out of his thoughts at the sounds of fireworks going over and former classmates chatting, crying and other things. he walks over to Mokuba and Noa who stare at their feet. He sighs ruffling the raven locks knowing Mokuba been told the true reason. He watch Noa excuse himself before running towards Joey hugging him. he laughs at whatever the blodn said.

"So he's really staying with Joey?" Mokuba whispers softly.

"Yes though you understand why," Kaiba responds earning a tiny nod.

Before he could say anything else Yugi and the rest of his friends walks towards him. Yugi holds out a hand smiling when Kaiba shakes it. "Congratulations Seto."

Kaiba ignores the use of his name letting it slide this one time smirks answering. "You to, Mouto. though it does seem rather strange that its done."

Yugi smiles slightly while others watch with small smiles. Many pictures taken that include Kaiba, Mokuba and Noa in them. After saying their good-byes and congratulation to the others both Joey and Kaiba stare at the other with mutual respect keeping their rivalry out of this day.

"We should be heading off to catch the plane," Kaiba admits getting Mokuba to tear up. He glance at Noa with sadness as the other waves to him not sure why it feels like his heart is breaking into pieces.

Yugi gives the two brothers sad yet understanding looks he tells them, "Take care of yourself, Seto, Mokuba. I hope you will come back to Domino sometime in the future."

Kaiba nods at the other's words while walking off with Mokuba in tow. He silently says his good-bye to the country live in for most of his life besides the knowledge he just might not see that group again. The possibilities of High School Reunions might be enough but doesn't mean he'll go to them. In five years times he'll have to see if he does come back to Domino but that's only a possibility for now.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it's a bit short but it's the first chapter. In the next chapter is a time skip of five years in the future. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Arashi: This chapter is a five year time skip so things are different. There is the first hint of a character death present in this chapter along with past pairing. There will be an oc feature in this chapter which will be important in away but her character will develop as the story goes along the way. Seto does come back in this chapter in the end or somewhere around there. There will be other parts of my other fics I've already uploaded.

I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who I've finally decide on the name of already.

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

__

***Stories***

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 2- Five years later

Standing in the doorway of his child's room, Joey smiles a tiny bit watching the small chest go up and down in her sleep. His thoughts turn to his wife. Of all things to have her gone so early in their marriage. Did Pegasus come to this? Wondering and wishing things could be different? He shakes his about to leave when the girl whimpers in her sleep. His heart clench at the heart breaking sound.

He goes to her bed lightly shaking her shoulder calling out calling out to her softly, "Rav, sweetheart, its alright.:"

the little four year old blinks a few times hearing her daddy's voice. She gaze into his eyes then look away feeling the tears forming in her eyes. She whimpers feeling the strong arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Me have a bad dream," She whispers.

"I have a bad dream." The man corrects seeing his daughter curl besides him not really looking at him. "What's your dream about?"

Shifting in her spot the girl whispers sadly, "Mommy."

"Baby she's happy in heaven looking down on you." Joey answers watching his daughter's eyes tear up.

He hands his daughter her two stuff animals representing him and his wife making her smile a tiny bit. He could hear her soft whimpers reach his ears making his heart clench as he cuddles her close smiling a tiny bit. Maybe hearing a story from one of the books he written will help her sleep as it usually does.

"Want to hear a story?" He as softly having a strong feeling its one of the ones he written.

The four year old nod grabbing her Red-eyes Black Dragon and Harpie Lady plushies close to her waiting to hear one of the stories her father written. Sue he leaves parts out but she loves hearing them nerveless. She watch her daddy grab the book with many small stories on the night stand near her bed.

He flip through the pages for the page he mark last time. Making a fake confuse look he ask his daughter, "What page is it again?"

The girl giggles playing along with her dad, "Daddy, you left off where Jounko and Sethos about to wake up."

"Right," The man replies tapping the girl's nose.

He briefly skims ahead to see its the interrupting phone calls. He'll still leave out the mature parts whenever he reads her a story of his own work since she's not old enough to hear it yet. For some strange reason he can't understand why she loves these stories. Especially the Interrupting phone call happens to be her favorite which he doesn't bother to get.

__

***Story one part one begins***

Sethos sighs watching his love sleep near the door way. He watch the slight twitching the blond shows he's going to be waken up soon. He couldn't be more luckier to have him love someone like him. He would like to go on inside but seeing the smile form and the peaceful look changes his mind. His love has a busy day yesterday so he deserves his rest.

Opening one of his eyes, the blond could feel the gaze of his love watching him. He loves it whoever the man watches him. He can be sweet at times despite what his friends say about him. He could hear his phone go off playing a song he chose for Baron.

"I'm too pretty for my love, too pretty for my love. Love's going to leave me, I'm to pretty for my shirt, too pretty for my shirt."

Staring at the bed with annoy expression at the soft giggle sound. "Why did he chose that song for that Australian Dingo?' He muse seeing a lightly tan hand grab his phone from the bedside table answering it quickly.

*** Story one Part one ends***

Joey smiles gazing down at his daughter sleeping before he could continue farther. He looks at the page placing a mark there to continue the following night before closing it. He place it back in its spot before kissing his shoulder. His heart twinge seeing his wife for a minute in his daughter before the pain of losing her hits him harder. She been proud of him of able to publish the first of many of his books so far. He never known she had an idea of his feelings for a certain brunette though she didn't care about that. She would want him to be happy even if she's no longer in his or their daughter's life.

He walks out the door ignoring the fact tears rolls down his cheeks. He walks to his bedroom down the hall letting his body flop on the bed. The guilt burns in his veins as the memory of the car accident kill not only his wife but their unborn second child as well. He also won't ever see his one time crush either, Seto Kaiba. All Joey knows he has to be strong for his daughter, Raven Simone-Mai Wheeler. He can't let her see him weak since he's all what she has left.

* * *

-San Francisco Airliner-

Reading his book by a fantastic writer whose writing has his pure attention, sixteen year old, Mokuba Kaiba doesn't bother glancing up from the book with many short stories besides long ones. So many plots and adventures he has yet to read! He even barely notice a pale hand going in front of his face as his mind creates the picture of what he's reading.

__

***Story one Part two begins***

"Hello?"

Baron laughs over the line getting the sleepy tone out of Jounko's voice at the sound of his voice. He wishes to be the first person to say this to. "Happy birthday Mutt Face! I hope I'm the first person to tell you this. You are a year older and still beautiful as ever."

Jounko cracks up hearing the inside joke only Baron, Amika and him only understand. He sits u in his bed glad to hear from Baron..

He retorts smiling widely not noticing crystal ocean eyes glittering with jealousy, "Thanks Baron! Is something going on later today?"

"Nah me and Amika are hanging with the guys since we'll celebrate your birthday with Sethos. I have a strong feeling something big going to happen," Baron teases before hanging up.

Jounko shakes his head letting a soft yawn slip past his lips. He glances at the door surprise to see Sethos. The man standing at the door gazing at him with a raise brow before moving towards their bed touching his love's cheek gently.

"Morning love," He whispers softly.

"Morning to you to, Jounko," Sethos echoes in the same tone wishing to kiss the luscious lips of the blond. "What does the Dingo want?"

The blond laughs softly ignoring the jealous twinge in hid dark dragon's voice. He kisses the pale cheek thinking over the question not bothering to answer. He could make out the sound walking down the hall.

He could hear Mitchie shout happily outside of the door, "Happy birthday Jounko!"

The door opens to show a raven hair teen rushing at the blond hugging him before running out to head to his school. Jounko pats his head before the boy goes out of the room. He shouts after the running boy who nods at his words. "Have a good day at School Mitchie!"

***End of Story one part two***

Mokuba jumps out of his skin at the annoy tone of his brother's voice. "Mokuba put that damn book down."

He gazes into piercing sapphire eyes of the twenty-two year old Seto Kaiba. He could make out mild concern in the blue depths. He push back the headphones on the music in his Ipod that's he listen to that's not blaring out as usual.

"What is it Seto?" He asks just as confusion marring his teenage face while fighting the itch to continue reading his story. He silently prays his brother can hurry up and ask him whatever so he can go back to his book by Katsuya Jounouchi.

"What is so interesting about that book?" The brunette question raising a brow at the worshipping look in his younger brother's grey eyes.

"There's something in Jounouchi's writing that takes you to a far away place," the teen answers dazedly fighting his mind at the sudden image of how Noa might look. He flushes lightly hoping its not seen yet. "Other then the stories has lesson that can be use in every day life besides characters that reminds me of people I know."

"I guess that makes sense other then the fact it's the first I seen you read a book more then a few hours." Seto reply thinking thoughtfully as a gob smack expression on his little brother's face.

"Damn and here I thought it been only thirty minutes," the teen gasp out in surprise staring at the book with a respectful and awe look.

He glances away from the cover of the book to look out the window to see they're descending down to Domino, Japan. It has been five years since he seen it last. He couldn't help but wonder what changes the others forgone through including a certain green hair boy. He peeks at Seto beneath his lashes seeing the jetlag forming besides the fact he hasn't even date anyone at all other then having stalkerish feelings for Joey which he never found no new information about.

"Maybe you'll see him once we're in Domino Seto." The younger Kaiba chirps earning a raise brow.

"I don't know you are talking about." Seto replies in a tone that says the discussion is over and done with.

Mokuba sighs wishing for once his brother can actually live and relax for once. He didn't realize at the moment but Mokuba would be getting his two main wishes, His brother's happiness along with his own once they land in Japan.

* * *

**Arashi: That was the scenes from Interrupted Calls just change some wording and names to fit in the story. Hope you guys like it so far. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Arashi: Seto gets to meet Joey again thanks to some help from the others besides a small surprise that deals with a certain someone's daughter. Anyways off to the chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who I've finally decide on the name of already. ^-^

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

__

***Stories***

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 3- Demon from Hell?

Boarding off the plane with no trouble the two brothers seem surprise at the sight of Yugi-tachi and his group waiting for them including a green hair teen Mokuba hasn't seen in five years. The raveneete's heart beat faster in his chest, heat rising in his cheeks. He gulps nervously seeing the happy look in those blue eyes.

Kaiba notice Yugi and the group almost the same as Mokuba chats happy with them. Most of them shake Seto's hand which greatly surprises him. He gazes over the group finding the blond pup behind while trying to forget his feelings for him. He seems rather surprise at the sight of that golden locks reaching past his shoulders tied in a low ponytail. His honey-brown eyes holds a wise yet sorrow expression in their depths. The brunette's eyes drops to the blond's hand finding a wedding band making jealousy brew in his stomach.

Who married his pup? Whoever this person is Seto is planning to make that idiot's life miserable if they don't leave his puppy alone. The brunette didn't expect a small child with wide purple eyes and blond hair similar to the older man. Seto couldn't help but be reminded of someone else as well while the child tugs on Joey's pant asking something in a hush whisper. The brunette couldn't make out the response while he tries to figure out who is the kid. He decides to leave it alone for now.

Mokuba stares at the green hair teen who rushes over giving a smug look seeing he's taller by a couple of inches then the ravenette. His blue eyes brighten up with an emotion that Mokuba couldn't decipher as Joey snickers behind his hand as the others join in. Before anything could happen Joey covers the girl's eyes who pout wanting to see what is to happen.

The older teen wraps his arms around Mokuba's slim waist dipping him down briefly kissing him before whispering softly, "Hello beautiful."

Mokuba stares at the other with wide eyes flushing to a color of a ripe cherry. He open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. Pouting more Raven peeks through her father's fingers smiling happily for her uncle Noa is finally happy. Joey chuckles hearing the satisfied giggle from his daughter while the others smile with amusement at Noa's antics. Seto couldn't bring himself to ask at just happen.

Noa stares at Seto smiling up at him with shiny eyes pulling the raven closer to him in a possessive manner asking almost childish to seriousness, "Can I keep him? I promise to take care of him and love him."

Mokuba wriggles in the slightly older boy's tight grip trying not to snarl while fighting the urge to let himself relax letting Noa be in control. What on Ra's name is wrong with him? Then again when does he use the word Ra?

Oh right blame the Yamis said it many times when he last been in Japan. He couldn't help but feel like he's about to be treated similar to a puppy dog. He groans mentally unable to believe himself for comparing himself to a canine.

Noa whispers in Mokuba's ears causing the raven to stifle a gasp at the warm breath tickles the shell of his ear, "I do mean what I said Mokuba. I really do care about you more then you'll realize."

Seto tunes out the two teenager's small conversation looking at Joey then the child who stares at him with familiar looking eyes he couldn't quite place.

"Who is the brat, Mutt? Found a lost stray to follow you around since can't find anyone to have ownership over you?"

Joey's temper rise trying to be civil with the elder Kaiba. Its one thing to insult him or whatever. But when it comes to his daughter, the pride and joy who happens to be his little princess. All hell will break lose.

Apparently Joey didn't have to worry since the child having both of her parents' temper could feel her blood boil in her veins. Never in her four years of life could she hate anyone more then the brunette standing before her.

Raven stomps over to the man kicking him in the shins making the man wince in pain. Seto gaze at her with shock and fear appearing in his sapphire yes. The look in the child's eyes shows the promise of pain and torture makes him wonder who is exactly is this kid.

Joey scoops up his daughter kissing her cheek making her giggle with happiness. Seto on the other hand didn't hide the shiver went though his body. Mokuba sweat drop feeling he shouldn't be on the kid's bad side.

Noa chuckles answering Mokuba's unspoken question, "That's Raven, Joey and Mai's daughter."

Wait Joey and Mai are married?" Mokuba ask making sure Seto didn't hear him.

Noa nods sadly gazing in the distance speaking quietly, "Yeah they got married but their marriage didn't last that long since she died just over a year and a half already. Joey been raising their daughter on his own ever since the car accident. Of course Raven is an angel to selected people is picky about those who want to date Joey. She does want him happy."

Mokuba snigger wondering what its going to be like if his older brother has to go up against a kid for her father's affections. Something tells him it's a sight he will never forget. Noa smiles having the same like of thought watch Raven stick out her tongue at Seto making the green hair teen proud. He chock seeing her evil smirk and hand sign of watching Seto gets the said person to be shock at the kid.

Is that kid from hell or what?" The man ask no one in particular not seeing the gang laugh softly or flinching already knows how Raven's wrath is worse then her mother when she was alive.

* * *

**Arashi: It seems to be a decent length to end. *snickers* Seto if you want Joey you better earn Raven's trust. Oh this little girl is pure evil *Hugs Raven then sends her off.* Don't worry nothing bad will happen to Seto…much that is but hey who knows he will get Joey one way or the other. If there is anything you guys will like to see in other chapters it be great to have suggestions. ^^ This is a christmas Gift so i hope you all lke this chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Arashi: Another chapter for this story though parts it's getting a bit interesting even though it's the fourth chapter. Seto will find out about Joey's marriage and a deal made with Raven. What will this little angel have up her sleeve?

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who I've finally decide on the name of already. ^-^

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

__

***Stories***

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 4- Dark Angel's Warning

Seto shakes his head watching the blonde leave with the girl away getting the brunette to finally realize he's seeing Wheeler not as a mutt but a father? Who happens to have a daughter to boot. He's going to be screwed up that's for sure if ever wants Wheeler. Does he even want that blond puppy? A whisper of feelings bubbles in his heart making Seto grunt with annoyance. Yes he wants the man even if he comes with a small fry.

He'll have to think of a plan carefully as Yugi tells them to show up at the game shop after they settle in after a couple of days. Noa grin letting Seto lead him and Mokuba out of the airport.

Tilting his head in thought, Noa ask curiously, "So we're heading to Kaiba Corp first?"

Seto turn to look at the green hair teen with a serious look before admitting under his breath, "Yes I have some things to look for as well to check on the stocks."

Noa snorts before muttering under his breath, "Most likely to look up Joey's information on who he married and his daughter's information.

Mokuba couldn't help but be stuck in a rock and hard place. Sure he wants to know more about the child but digging up something behind someone's back seem well wrong to him. Mokuba decide quickly he wish to know the little girl better and as well find time to be with Noa.

* * *

After being at Kaiba Corp for a couple of hours can find Noa laughing at the flabbergasted expression on Seto 's face as an understanding on Mokuba's as they read the child's information. Sure both blink in shock at the name of the woman Joey married to cause Seto after his shock dissipate his eyes narrow. She's not going to have Joey for long. Thinking of ways to get her out of the blond's life stop hearing Mokuba pointing out she's dead.

Smirking with a gleeful expression, Noa's blue eyes sparkles with mirth, "What do you think of her Seto?"

"Shut the fuck up already NOA!" Seto shouts at first continuing as he storms past him to the door. "THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M LOSING TO A CHILD!"

Mokuba rereads the information taking it all in hoping he hasn't missed a detail. The picture of a girl with blond hair, wide purple eyes sparking with innocent as a mischievous smile tugs on her lips. The teen can see both Joey and Mai within the girl as he thinks. The child lost her mother over a year and a half already which is sad. Mokuba could feel himself able to relate to that. Only thing she has what he doesn't is having at least one parent alive and loves her."

"Raven Simone-Mai Wheeler."

"Huh?" Mokuba glance up with confusion appearing in his grey eyes while staring into blue eyes holding a serious expression.

"That's her full name, Raven, Joey's daughter," Noa explain plops down in the seat next to the raven as a wistful smile touches his lips. "She's name after her mother since both love the first name but couldn't quite agree on the second so they just chose to use both of them.

"Noa, what is Raven like?" Mokuba question glancing at the other beneath his lashes allowing himself to smile at the proud and happy expression in Noa's eyes.

"She's a playful, mischievous imp you'll ever meet. I have to say right now she has her parent's temper. Though she's a daddy's girl don't let that fool you. Once you get to know her you can't help but love her." Noa answers thinking of the child he considers as a niece at times. "Only thing you should be wary about is her temper and when she has a plan up her sleeve. Hell even Bakura and Marik are wary of her but love her as the same as their hikaris. Including the fact they are her godfathers as well."

Mokuba place his head in his hands until he digest Noa's words. Wait both Bakura and Marik the two nutcases of the group are afraid of a little kid? Mokuba couldn't help but wonder how bad is the girl. Would that mean Seto will be in a world of pain and torture by a child? The serious yet knowing look in Noa's eyes answers his question making the raven to groan.

"Big brother is really screwed," Mokuba mutters banging his head on the desk.

Noa pats Mokuba's shoulder in a comforting manner telling him kindly, "She'll like you, Mokie. Seto on the other hand…" He stops to think before wincing at the ideas Raven can do. "Let say he'll be fine in the end or so we'll hope."

Nodding in agreement, Mokuba figure things should flow and keep an eye on it from the sidelines. He gets off the chair he's sitting on while both teens leave the room to look for Seto. One of the employees told them he is outside waiting by the car. They quickly thank the man before rushing outside.

Seto lost in his thoughts tries not to think of his new rival, that kid who scares him a bit which he hates. How bad can that little brat be? Little does he know she's going to be his worst nightmare.

* * *

-Kame Game Shop-

Sitting between Marik and Bakura, Raven looks though the photo album her uncle Yugi gave her. Flipping through the pages pictures of her daddy, uncles and aunties greets her eyes. Even some with her mom. Her purple color eyes narrows finding the brunette jerk in some of the pictures though not that many. That's Seto Kaiba then.

She frowns in thought wondering if this is the person she remembers her mommy refer as the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the stories she tells her before she died. She sighs sadly missing her mom as tears form in her eyes. A couple of soft whimpers alert her godfathers as they begin to get nervous. They have to find a way to make sure Joey doesn't hear her. Not to mention he's as bad or worse then an n overprotective wolf about his pup.

"Here brat," Bakura gruff out grabbing a Red-eyes Dragon stuff anime passing it to the child who gives a small watery smile hugging the toy close to her.

The sound of someone knocking grabs everyone's attention. Yugi smiles hoping it's who he think it is as Joey scowls darkly glancing at the tea that been made a few minutes ago. He glance at his daughter as she frowns again staring at a picture he might have guess as him and Mai in it. He gives an invisible smile allowing himself to remember the good old days when things seem to be simple. Not that he'll change it in the world now he has Raven. He's much more responsible and mature then as a teenager. That much he change in that department. His wife may no longer alive but he sees her in Raven. Can that be enough?

The sight of Seto following Yugi gets the blond's anger to bubble in his vein. How dare that ass insult his daughter He clench his hands into fists taking a deep breath as Mokuba and Noa walk behind the brunette. Alright at least there be someone to ground that ass then. His brown eyes narrow into slits as Duke and Tristan grabs his arm while calling out to Yugi they are going to grab something to eat so there won't be that many dishes to wash.

Joey growls deep in his throat before calling out to his daughter as he gets drag away, "Raven listen to Yugi. Marik, Bakura don't think of giving her candies if she hasn't eaten a healthy snack or else you'll be baby-sitting a hyper kid again."

Ryou and Malik sniggers at the looks of horror on their usually brave Yamis' faces. They nod making Joey sigh allowing himself to be pull out of sight. Raven waves calling out sweetly, "See you in a bit, Daddy!"

Bakura twitches at the mention of Baby-sitting his goddaughter with Marik who whimpers fearfully. Both of them look at the child who smiles innocently at them. Bakura may be a thief and all but when it comes to Raven she's worse then an imp or demon. Of course he wouldn't replace her at all. Marik nod in agreement figuring Bakura been thinking of their godchild.

Raven's eyes narrows as she takes in the tall man who stares at her as her lips twist into an evil and dark smirk hearing the door slam and enjoying the sight of the man fighting the urge to tremble. "Seto Kaiba I've been expecting you."

Marik and Bakura gives the child a proud look placing a hand each on her shoulder. They can see the wheels in her young mind turn. Noa smiles a bit seeing Raven found a new prey waves before finding a spot to sit with Mokuba by his side. She takes in the raven hair teen wondering if this is Noa's special person. If it is she wish him the best of luck and want to know him better.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snaps at the child who continues to smirk that evil smirk almost bordering on demonic if he thinks on it.

"Leave my daddy alone," Came the warning getting the brunette to be confuse.

Seto can hear the or else drift in the air making him snarl. Only a few people can irk him and she just happen to join those few. He starts, "I don't like that mutt-"

"That's not what my mama told me," Raven interrupts glaring at the man before him not sure if he's right for her daddy. "I despise you, Jerk face but I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Seto question gazing at the girl suspiciously

Raven glance at her godfathers with a puppy eye hoping they will continue the conditions to the brunette. The former thief nods replying, "The challenge is for you to get Raven here to like you before getting to Joey. Best of luck to you Priest."

Seto stares at the kid wondering how hard it can be for the brat to like him. It's not like she's incarnation of an evil demon or something. He didn't realize how much of a hell he'll be in.

* * *

**Arashi: About making Bakura and Marik as Raven's godfathers instead of Yugi or someone around the lines of that be explain later on. Next chapter hopefully have Seto trying to learn about Joey personally. Mokuba finds another book by his favorite author.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Arashi: More of Seto being insulted and comparison to Dragons. Hence the chapter being called, Arrogance of Dragons. More of adorable yet cheeky Raven.

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

__

***Stories***

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 5- Arrogance of Dragons

Seto stares at the child who smirks at him coldly. This is an enemy in a child's body he's going to have some challenge with. Just how hard is it going to be to make her like him. He nods agreeing with the two morons words.

"Pleasure making business with you, Jerk." The child croons with a wide smile getting her godfathers to laugh gleefully.

Seto huffs with annoyance lost in his thoughts. What to do? His eyes slips to the plush animals of Red-eyes black dragon and Harpie lady in her hands. Hm…that could work.

"Do you like Red-eyes and Harpie Lady?" He ask trying to see if he found something to use as a bribe.'

"Yup," The child answers not looking at him but the two plushies. "They remind me of my mama and daddy."

Seto smirk a bit eyes glinting. He pulls out his deck he carries with him thanks to Noa's prying and searches through it. He pulls out his favorite card holding it out asking curiously, "What do you think of this one?"

Raven glance at the card eyes bored like replying, "Its so so but not my favorite."

Seto's eyes twitch as the child continues. "It has some potential but not enough for me to like it. Its to arrogant like the owner who probably wells it."

Noa starts snickering hearing the insult for the older man. Mokuba chokes a bit on his words he's about to ask but chose not to. He's beginning to see what Noa meant she can be tricky but cute at the same time. He wonder what type of pranks he'll pull on her. He has a feeling he'll see them soon.

"Is that so," Seto drawls getting the child to smirk slightly holding out two other blue eyes cards making the brunette to stare in shock since those are his.

"Yes though as I put its an arrogant dragon like the person wields it. Since you hold three of them that means you are an arrogant jerk," the child puts simply getting Seto's eyes to twitch.

"Such a smart ..four year old," Seto admits with annoyance getting a bigger smirk from the girl.

"Well I do have potential and learn to hone my secrets though if you want your two cards back you better have something good in return though I think I'll hold all three for now," Raven replies taking the last blue-eyes card in her small hands putting them in her pocket walking to her uncle Yugi asking if she could go outside and play.

Marik and Bakura cracks up making Seto to glare at them. Malik and Ryou grin as well knowing the reason why their lovers are laughing for. Seto just got outwitted by a child whose similar to a dragonling with a harpy attitude. He lost the first battle and got insulted for being similar to his dragons. How is he going to get his cards back? It seems he's going to have to find her weak spot to get them back but how? He would need to think this over.

* * *

****

Arashi *grins slightly*: It seems Raven is rather cheeky but know who would have thought she'll take Seto's blue-eyes. But you got to love her none the less. It seems there is a battle. If anyone has ideas how to get Seto to have Raven like him will be appreciated other then it seems he still has a lot to work with. Please read and review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who is a bit mischievous and evil. *huggles her*


	6. Chapter 6

**Arashi: I'm glad you guys like the previous chapter and I have to agree Seto is screwed. Joey has to go on a book tour and receives a call but one problem, Raven and wondering who is going to be watching her. One of his friends or Seto? **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who is a bit mischievous and evil. **

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

***Stories***

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 6-Unexpected Baby-sitter

Halfway to the Pizza Parlor Joey heard his phone ringing ignoring Tristan and Duke as they chat about who knows what since it doesn't matter to him. He checks the id surprise to find it's his editor calling. He begins to wonder for what.

"Hello," he replies wondering what Valon wants right now.

"Jounouchi, you got a book tour as in a couple days to prepare for," Valon replies using Joey's Author name making the blond stiffen

Gulping he begin to wonder what to do. He would need to find a baby-sitter to watch Raven and everything else. He stops waving his hands for Duke and Tristan to go on ahead.

He talks in the phone, "Val you said it wouldn't be in a five months for the tour."

"Well it came a lot more sooner since just found out today myself," Valon answers feeling annoyed with Joey as the blond cuss under his breath.

"Valon I don't have anyone to watch my kid so it's kind of hard to go," Joey begin when Valon interrupts him.

"Joey this tour is very important. I know about your kid but hopefully someone could watch her for a couple of weeks since its most in the states it is for a couple of signings and everything else."

Joey's shoulder droop answering, "I'll try to find someone. And Valon thanks for telling me."

"No problem Joey," the Australian answers before hanging up.

Shaking his head Joey catches up with the others lost in his thoughts. Who can he trust to watch his daughter? Sighing he let Tristan and Duke order whatever. Checking mentally everyone coming to mind he remembers most won't be able to. Not for a couple of weeks that is. No he couldn't obviously think of him. Sure Noa would love to have Raven around but not with that prick of an asshole! He doesn't want that jerk corrupting his baby anymore.

"Is something wrong, Joey?" Tristan asks while the three of them head back to the game shop.

The blond man shakes his head not answering concerning the brunette. Joey been withdrawing more ever since his wife died. Tristan makes a slight face at the thought of Mai. Personally he doesn't like her but loves his little niece. All he wonders is when Will Joey ever opens his heart again? Glancing at Duke Tristan watch the other glare at him making him sigh. He just wants to know what's wrong with his friend. If things could be less complicated, Tristan wishes for the old days.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Joey looks down to find Rave latch on to him with a huge smile. His heart warms at the sight of it. Who would he chose? Sighing he ruffles her hair.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Raven asks gazing curiously at her father.

"Valon called," Joey answer getting his daughter to nod showing she understood. "I have to do a book tour for a couple of weeks."

"Oh," The small child murmurs gazing at the ground feeling guilty at times like this for being born.

They didn't know they had a small audience containing, Noa, Mokuba and Seto. The two younger boys gaze at the brunette with pleading eyes. Seto sighs a bit pinching the bridge of his nose going to regret what's he's about to do. If it's to prove to that demon he's trust worthy then he'll do it.

"I'll watch her…Wheeler," Seto stumbles over the blond's name wanting to say a canine reference.

"I don't know," Joey answers when Noa interrupts him.

"Both Mokuba and I be there to help! Besides I watch Raven several times before and she's use to him," The teen tells the blond getting him to nod.

"Are you sure?" Joey asks gazing between the three leaving his gaze slightly longer on Seto.

"I'm sure," The brunette answers for the three of them. He just hopes that brat will agree along with this.

"Please daddy?" The child begs wit tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to get to know Mokie! Noa takes good care of me."

"Alright," Joey answers getting his daughter to laugh with joy. Glaring at Seto he hisses at him, "If you harm a hair on my child I'll make your life hell."

Seto could only blink at the threat. Maybe things have change. He just nods at the blond watching him take the child back inside where the food is.

"Did I do something that will change my life?" the brunette asks not earring Noa's snide comment.

"Maybe for the better or worst, Seto."

* * *

**Arashi: Oh boy Seto going to keep an eye on his worst nightmare? This is going to be…well interesting. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arashi: I know Raven seems calculative and evil to Seto but here she'll be her age, a child who is motherless and in a new place with a nightmare missing her daddy. What will Seto do to help sooth the girl? **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Joey's daughter who is a bit mischievous and evil.**

Warnings-Au, oc, lemons, Daddy Joey, language, Ooc, Violence, mention of character deaths, and etc

Pairings-Seto/Joey, Noa/Mokuba, Serenity/Tristan, Duke/Tea, Past Polar

_***Stories***_

Summary-After graduating High school, Joey becomes an author known as Katsuya Jounouchi whose stories become famous and only a few people know who Jounouchi really is. The stories he writes are base on him and his secret crush, Seto. Returning back to Japan with Mokuba, Seto is curious how the company has been fairing. He's surprise by finding a book that his brother is bought by one person he thought he'll never hear again, Joey. He's rather curious of the new man the blond became only to find a hard wall around him. Or the small fact he has a daughter as well.

* * *

Chapter 7- Child's Nightmare

Seto watches Joey made sure Raven had something to eat other then asking her if she want anything from home before going to stay with Noa. The brunette notice the small child shake her head showing her two plushies she has which Seto notice the tight grip on the black dragon proclaiming, "Daddy me be fine."

Joey chuckles correcting her gently, 'I'll be fine is what you mean little one."

Raven puffs out her cheek nodding making the brunette watching realize something. Joey isn't the same Mutt as he was in High School. It does seem he actually mature though what mature him, Marrying Valentine or having a child? With that in mind Seto begin planning what to expect with Raven at his home. Gulping he's going to have to place the child near a room close to his which would make her evil plots better.

"Who is Raven staying with Joey?" Seto heard Yugi ask Joey getting his heart for a moment to stop wondering if the blond is going to change his mind.

"With Noa," Joey answers getting the others to gaze at him with unsure expressions which he notice making him give a dark look. "What?"

"Is it wise for that choice? I mean Noa is good at baby-sitting her but 's going to live with Kaiba!" Tristan replies making Seto tighten his jaw.

"Well I was ask to give him a choice so I am," Joey said in a manner there is nothing to change his mind as the others pull out his daughter's bag with clothes prepared for a couple of days to a week amount of clothes.

Seto stares at Bakura who gets on one nee pushing the blonde child's hair back telling her seriously, "If anything bad happens to him little princess call me on speed dial of that emergency phone and I'll come for you."

"As will I," Marik murmurs kissing Raven's head getting Seto to see they do care about the child as Noa said.

"Will do!" The child peeps happily smiling widely just as Joey sighs with relief before hearing the sound of a car being honked.

"Well it seems my trip is about to start then," The blond man sighs before hugging is daughter tight murmuring in her ear. "Love you Raven."

"Love you, Daddy," The child returns waving as she watches her father walk off wondering how her two weeks at being with Noa, Mokuba and Seto will turn out.

"We'll be going as well," Seto answers beckoning the child to follow only to have her glare at him staying in her spot. "Let's go now."

"No!" Raven answers back huffing making the man's teeth gnaw with annoyance.

"Let's go Child now!" Seto nearly hisses with annoyance feeling his temper up.

"I'm hungry," The child murmurs with a sniffle getting the brunette to blink.

-Seto's pov-

What the hell? Is his only thought. What is it with the kid? She's one minute evil next normal. Shaking my head I gaze at Noa who stares at the child with concern getting me curious but I'm not going to ask. That brat can suffer from a nightmare all I care.

In the end I had no choice but to let her eat something before she finally settle to leave the game shop. I'm not going to hurt the child. I can hear Noa murmur almost to myself which I'll store later on to think about, "I hope it's not what I think it is coming up."

What's coming up? I think of all the information wondering a bit then remember, Valentine's anniversary of death is coming up but when I'm not exactly sure but it seems rather important or so. That's when once I got in the car Mokuba decide to ask the evil imp when her birthday is for future reference. I just rolled my eyes until I heard the answer with sadness in her voice.

"In twree days…I mean in three days," The child said correcting her self automatically getting my attention.

So that's one of the reasons why Wheeler didn't want to leave? Or is there more to this then meets the eye. It seems to be more so when Noa just hugs her soothingly whispering in her ear. I could catch a few words he told her.

"I'll be there for you, Raven."

"What about my Lullaby? Who will do that?" The child asks the green hair teen making me roll my eyes to the wait.

A lullaby is for babies and just has to be like that damn mutt to sing a lullaby though does he know how to sing? Shaking my head I decide to think of other things. My company for one and see what projects that needs to be done.

Closing my eyes I lost in my thought when an image of that stupid mutt putting adorably with a finger running down in arm asking gin this sultry tone I ever heard as water is heard in the background, "Wish to join me, Seto?"

"Big brother we're here," I heard Mokuba's voice from the blond snapping me awake to find my younger brother gazing at me with concern. "Are you ok Seto?"

"I'm fine," I answer unbuckling my seat belt looking forward to working in my office.

"Mokie will you read me a story?" the horrible imp ask my brother only for me to glance at the teenager who just smiles at her with care.

"Anything for you Raven," Mokuba answers her earning a wide smile as I roll my eyes to white.

There is no way in hell I'll fall for that damn thing's tricks. I didn't realize just how much I'll be regretting my words as I head to my office for much needed work to be done. At least there will be some peace and quiet at last.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

A scream filters the air making the hair on my neck go up as I gaze from the paper work. I rush out seeing Mokuba following Noa whispering, "No not now."

"What the fuck is going on?" I order getting Noa to stare at me.

"Raven is having a nightmare," He tells me before heading into the room the imp is sleeping in.

I could hear him trying to sooth the brat but nothings working. I can see Mokuba going in as the brat's words reaches my ears.

"Why Mama? Why leave me and daddy?"

Is she really blaming Valentine for leaving? What a big whoop. That kid got to realize things aren't always fair in life. Noa turn to look at me fear in his eyes as he asks me the one thing I won't do.

"Seto please sing her a song or lullaby. She won't sleep at all," He pleads as he explain many times Joey had to do this ever since Valentine's passing.

"I'm not doing it," I growl darkly just as the brat screams bloody murder.

Mokuba pulls Noa out hissing at me, "Do it or else Big brother!"

Huffing with annoyance I tap the kid on the shoulder making her look at me with tears in her eyes. My heart catches in my chest at the heartbroken look I use to see Mokuba having at times. I ask her harshly, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream of my mama going away," The brat cries curling up against me. "Please blue dwagon sing the song mama use to sing to me."

My eyes twitch at the name she calls me hissing out, "What is that?"

"Be in my heawt me thinks," The child murmurs as I think of the words for a few moments.

"Just this once," I tell her seeing Raven nod in agreement. Seeing she won't move away from me I start humming the tune remembering the words now. I just hope no one else will find out about this.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be all right_  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight_  
_I will protect you from all around you_  
_I will be here don't you cry_  
_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
and you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on  
Now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust what they cant explain_  
_I know were different but deep inside us_  
_Were not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always_

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_  
_We need each other, to have and to hold_  
_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
_I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on_  
_They'll see in time, I know_

_Well show them together cuz..._

_You'll be in my heart_  
_I believe, you'll be in my heart_  
_Ill be there from this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Always..._  
_Ill be with you_  
_Ill be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Ill be there always"_

Finishing the song I gaze down at the evil imp to find her curl up tighter against my side sucking her thumb while holding on to the harpie lady and red eyes plushies. I try to move only to have her moan in her sleep with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Gulping I made myself comfortable allowing her to relax by my side.

"Love you daddy, mama…papa."

I blink in confuse by the last words as she talks in her sleep while her young voice slur with sleep. Rolling my eyes to the white I close my eyes hoping my life won't be in hell with this kid right here. Just how bad can my life be with her staying for the next two weeks?

* * *

**Arashi: You'll be in my heart belongs to Phil Collins and originally wasn't planning on this but it seems to work. Some fluff here and there in this chapter. Raven is cute and another side to her is shown. She's still a child lost her mother and unsure what to do. Maybe this will help her realize Seto isn't all that bad then again who knows. Please read and review. **


End file.
